


"We've been ducknapped. Remind me to tick the bingo card?"

by NebulaWandersTheStars



Series: Nebula's Tales of Ducktales! [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Della is.. well shes there, Donald's bad luck is probably going to get worse, Fethry is a pacifist, First work - Freeform, Gen, Gladstone cares about his cousins, Gladstone-centric, How Do I Tag, Kidnapping, The oc is a pirate and is just there to be dumb and kidnap ducks, let gladstone be a horrible goose, let gladstone have pointy teeth, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulaWandersTheStars/pseuds/NebulaWandersTheStars
Summary: A common occurrence in the Duck Family- kidnapping and pirates. Luckily for his cousins, Gladstone has a trick up his sleeve! Or... in his beak, I guess.
Relationships: Della Duck & Donald Duck & Fethry Duck & Gladstone Gander
Series: Nebula's Tales of Ducktales! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908133
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	"We've been ducknapped. Remind me to tick the bingo card?"

Gladstone pulled at the ropes on his wrists, muttering a small 'aw phooey' as he felt his cousins on the other sides of the pole. Della's hands were pressed above his tailfeathers, and he wiggled forward as to not hurt them. Reaching to either side, he could feel the soft sleeve of Fethry's sweater to his right and stress-loosened Donald feathers on his left. Sighing and forcing his eyes open, he took a moment to survey his surroundings. _Dumb pirates, _he thought, eyeing the various bad luck charms scattered about the room: there was a ladder that anyone leaving the room would walk under, various umbrellas (was that a McDuck umbrella? There was a _McDuck umbrella? _) opened along the floor, adorned with tipped salt shakers, stickers reading 13 in messy red letters, and plenty of upside-down horseshoes. The half-goose rolled his neck and sighed again, tipping his head to find similar things on either side.  
  
"What. The duck." Della muttered, shaking off the sleep and also looking about.  
  
"We've been ducknapped," Gladstone remarked, sounding much less worried then one might when saying they were in possible danger, "remind me to tick the Bingo card?"  
  
"Sure thing!" Fethry exclaimed, revealing his awakening. "Why are you ticking the Bingo card?"  
  
"Ducknapped," Donald grumbled.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Gladstone snickered, only for it to become a frightened honk when the door was kicked open. His cousins (all three of them!) quacked in a similar manner, so the fear of being heard was subsequently reduced.  
  
"Glad to see you're awake, luck charms!"  
  
"Ahahaha." Donald did not sound amused. The pirate, a fox adorned with a burgundy coat, looked rather surprised at the duck's voice.  
  
"Yeah, uh, sorry to disappoint, but I'm the only lucky one," Gladstone pulled his beak into a grin, "Real sorry to disappoint."  
  
He could feel Fethry tilt his head, confused, "Did _you _put all the thingies around to stop Gladstone's luck?"  
  
"Yes...?" The fox was still confused, the half-goose could understand why. There was a distinct lack of fear in the three-and-a-half ducks that the fox had nabbed.  
  
"Uh.. you know _Gladstone _would have to be the one to tip the salt and open the umbrellas and stuff for it to be bad, right?"  
  
"...I was well aware of that."  
  
"Sure you were."  
  
"Quiet!" The fox pointed at the green-clad cousin, steadily getting closer as he continued towards Gladstone. "The lucky buyer shows up in two days, and I will be spending them in peace!"  
  
"Uh-huh, sure ya will." Della remarked. The half-goose's gaze flicks to the finger, now positioned withing crunching distance of him (pirate's fault.) and then it returns to the brown eyes of the fox.  
  
He doesn't realize he's hissing until Fethry apologizes to the fox, and by that point the bite is more instinct then Gladstone. He sinks daggerlike teeth into the poor pirate's knuckles, keeping them there even as the pirate yanks his hand away and cries out.  
  
"Why are your teeth so sharp?!?"  
  
"Goosh," Gladstone chimes, his remark muffled somewhat by the finger he had his teeth sunk into.  
  
Fethry, not wanting to see his cousin crunch upon a poor fox's finger, turned so he was facing Della, who has her pointed tongue poked out in overdramatic determination as she wiggles and tries to get her wrists free. Donald was grumbling about how the various omens would probably make heaps of trouble for him later. This is a strangely normal day for the cousins.  
  
The pirate forces his arm back into Gladstone's beak, forcing it open, and as he pulls away Gladstone barely catches the pirate's sleeve and yanks the fox back down. He slammed his head into the fox's, of which was conveniently deposited onto the half-goose's knees in the tussle. The green-clad cousin kicked the less-than-aware pirate off of him, using his foot to pull a pocket knife from the coat pocket and sliding it into his hand.  
He's got his, Della's, and Fethry's arms free and is working on Donald's when Scrooge McDuck bursts in, the kids in tow. The sailor cousin jumps, and frees himself in surprise as Gladstone grins at their uncle.  
  
"Hey, Uncle McDunkle."  
  
"Gladdy, he's fine, right?" Fethry is looking down at the fox, who's definitely not conscious and probably not fine. Gladstone follows his red-clad cousin's gaze and his grin twitches.  
  
"Yeah, he'll be fine! Fine, fine, fine," The half-goose's voice lowers as he repeats himself, followed by him reaching out and kicking the pirate, who groans. "He'll be fine."  
  
Overall, everything is fine with the family.________

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh hi! Nebula here! Thanks for reading!  
> Also please let me know if I did something wrong, or if you liked it, also let me know!


End file.
